


Once a Piano Freak, Always a Piano Freak

by Milkbonez



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25025782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milkbonez/pseuds/Milkbonez
Summary: When Shuichi wakes from sleep, he knows immediately something isn't right when he hears the sound of piano keys early in the morning...
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Once a Piano Freak, Always a Piano Freak

Feeling nothing in his arms, the sleeping Shuichi rolled over to the other side of the bed. Reached out his arm. Pulled a pillow close to squeeze against his chest. Soft. Cold.

He reached again, felt around with his hand. No warmth. Where was Kaede? Shuichi blinked bleary eyes in the nighttime dark. No light peeked in from under his bedroom door or the window. A digital clock on his bedside table displayed the time. The faint tinkling of piano keys trickled in from across the house.

Heaving himself up, Shuichi shuffled to the door. Down the hallway. A gentle piano melody surrounded him as he walked past the dining area, whose chandelier lights were dimmed. He squinted in the light of the living room’s lamps. At the piano set up against the far wall sat Kaede, playing animatedly.

Shuichi stood in her peripherals, arms folded, watching her. She swayed to and fro with the mellow tune. Her fingers flowed effortlessly over the keys. Smiling, he shook his head. Kaede was dressed in her flannel pajamas. Ready for bed, but she never made it there.

He noiselessly sidled up against the upright piano. “Hey, Cinnamon.” His soft voice was rough, fresh from sleep.

Kaede jolted, hands flying to her chest. Eyes wide when they met Shuichi’s, before she relaxed. She tittered. “Oh, Shuichi. You scared me.”

He smirked, his eyes tender. “Sorry. I wanted to make sure I had your attention.”

She gave him one slow blink. The circles were heavy under her eyes. “You look tired.”

“So do you. Want to take a guess at what time it is?”

“Mm…” Her brow furrowed in thought for a moment. Kaede looked up. “1 a.m.”

“Close. Try just before four.”

Kaede covered her mouth with her hands. “No way… It doesn’t feel like I’ve been playing that long…” When Shuichi reached out his hand, she took it and stood from the piano bench.

“Playing for so long can’t be good for your fingers.” Shuichi squeezed her hand. When she looked away guiltily, he pulled her in for a hug. “I’m not mad. I just want to look out for you, Cinnamon.”

Kaede’s arms came around his neck. “I know,” she whispered. “Thank you, Shuichi. I guess I… haven’t grown out of being a Piano Freak yet.”

“Hey, now.” Shuichi pulled back to gaze at her face, brushing away a lock of her hair. His eyes twinkled with fondness. “This is what I signed up for when I married you. Now, let’s go get some sleep before the sun comes up.”

“Good idea.” They split up to turn off the lamps and replace the piano fallboard before meeting up at the kitchen threshold. There, Shuichi linked arms with his wife to lead her towards their bedroom.

Halfway down the hallway, he asked, “By the way, when was the last time you drank water?”

“Um…”

Shuichi wheeled around with Kaede back to the kitchen. Pulling a chair out at the table, he gestured her to take a seat. He poured a glass of water to set before her, then grabbed the box of crispy rice cereal from a cabinet.

Kaede made an inquiring noise around her water glass.

“You shouldn’t go to bed on an empty stomach,” he explained, preparing the cereal in a mug. He set it and a spoon before her next to her now-empty glass.

When Shuichi sat beside her, Kaede reached for him with a “gimme” gesture. She clasped his hand. “Thank you for everything you do, Ginger Tea. Where would I be without you?” Her thumb rubbed his hand.

Shuichi lifted her hand to kiss it. “Probably still at the piano.” He almost regretted his joke when she choked, until she turned it into a chuckle.

“I hate it because you’re right,” she said. It was her turn to shake her head with a smile. “I’ll do better tomorrow. I’ll actually go to bed when you do.”

“That’s a good plan.”

Kaede finished eating. Shuichi set her dishes in the sink before linking arms with her again. Back in their bedroom, Kaede barely folded back the covers before flopping onto her stomach. Her body sagged into the mattress. “Wow… I’m tired…” Two breaths later, she snored.

Lying down on his bedside, Shuichi scooted in close. Reached his arm over her. Pulled her in and squeezed her against his chest. Soft. Warm. He nuzzled his face into her neck. “Good night, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> There's [a blog on tumblr](http://saimatsu-month.tumblr.com/) that's apparently hosting a month-long event for saimatsu, instead of just a week. I'm a little surprised. A month seems like a long time, but it's my OTP, so I'm excited it's getting attention. I had an idea for this drabble in mind for a little bit, but seeing that blog sort of inspired me to bang out this drabble really quickly.
> 
> There are a lot of prompts listed for Saimatsu month, so I'm sure I can write at least one or two things for the event... It starts in September, so I think I can think of something in two months, lol.


End file.
